Time Doesn't Matter
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Takes place both in Harry's 5th year and the Marauders' 7th. When Harry asks Sirius what it's like to fall in love, Sirius is forced to reveal the most important thing about his past: the girl he loved back then. When Sirius reveals he still loves her, how far will Harry go to reunite the two of them? A story of love, loss and reunion dedicated to vov123456! Sirius is yours now! OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So in case you haven't looked on my profile page… MY LAPTOP IS FIXED and my summer of updating can now continue! On another happy note I am BACK in the Harry Potter world (my favorite fandom… shhhh!) and here with yet another new story for you all. This one is a little different from my norm because there is an OC and she's American (it'll make sense I swear!) but it will be an awesome story, I promise guys. This is dedicated to vov123456 because she's a wonderful human and she asked me to do something like this and because I came up with a good plotline, I went ahead with it! So, this is for you girl! Side note: all other stories of mine will be updated later today (it's midnight here) when I wake up! In the meantime, enjoy this story! (THERE IS A NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THAT REQUIRES READING)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned these characters Sirius would live through the end of this war. All rights belong to Queen Rowling.**

 **Present Day (December 26, 1995):**

 **Harry POV (its short):** The Weasleys had all gone home for the rest of the winter holiday, seeing as Mr. Weasley had been discharged from St. Mungo's on Christmas morning and there was no reason for them to stay and 'bother Sirius' as they put it. They had invited me to join them, but I'd declined, wanting to spend more time with Sirius and Remus (whom was currently residing here as well) before I went back to Hogwarts for the new term. Knowing when I would see them again was an impossibility. Dumbledore told me that because Sirius had not yet been proven innocent, he was not allowed to take custody of me, and Remus wasn't an option because he wasn't entrusted to do so in my parent's will. Every moment with them became precious.

That did not however stop me from wondering endlessly about my kiss with Cho underneath the mistletoe. What did it mean for our relationship now? Was there even a possibility of one? What if she didn't like me? And above all, what if I didn't care enough about her to want a relationship anymore?

I probably sound like a blithering idiot. It was times like these I wished my father were here to give me advice. He'd been popular at school after all, according to Sirius, so he'd probably know a thing or two about girls.

Wait a minute… Sirius! He was as much a father to me as my own would have been, why not ask him?

"Hey… Sirius?" I wondered hesitantly, suddenly nervous as I waited for my godfather, who had a disgusted look on his face as he read this week's "Daily Prophet," to respond.

"Yes, Prongslet?" he said, barely looking up from his paper.

"Erm… can I ask you a question? I need some advice."

"Advice?" he wondered casually, finally setting down his paper, his features exhibiting the onset of coming excitement. "What about, cub? Having trouble in a subject at school? Need Quidditch help? Oh no, wait! I know what it is! It's about a girl right?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"W-what?" I gasped in surprise. I could feel my face begin to boil. "H-how did you even k-know that?"

Sirius chuckled. "You have the same look on your face your father used to get whenever he was thinking about Lily, it's not that hard to spot. REMUS!" he bellowed gleefully out into the hallway, rolling his eyes and chuckling maniacally when his deranged mother's portrait began to scream out of turn again.

Not a moment later Remus was running through the doors to the kitchen, sweeping his sandy yet graying hair from his eyes. "What?" he panted anxiously, his eyes darting from me to Sirius. "What's happened?"

"Harry would like some advice," Sirius said smugly. "About a girl."

Before I could even blink, Remus's expression turned as sinister as Sirius' had, and I fought my urge to slam my face into the table. "Oh no," I groaned.

"Oh yes," they said together through they're laughter.

"So who is she?" Sirius asked. "Where'd you meet her? Does she like you? What's happened so far between you?"

"Sirius, slow _down,"_ I told him laughing slightly. "Her name is Cho Chang, she's in Ravenclaw a year above me and we met on the Quidditch Pitch a couple of years ago. She was dating Cedric before he died so that's why I never asked her out, but before break we kissed in the Room of Requirement and-"

"Wait you kissed?" he interrupted me. "Then what do you need us for?"

"Probably to help him figure out how to ask her where they stand," said Remus, looking at Remus disapprovingly. "Right, Harry?"

I nodded. "Well yes, but…"

"But?"

"How am I really sure I fancy her? That I actually care enough to do this? Because I mean, I like her but she cries quite a bit about everything and… I suppose what I mean is… how do I know? Have either of you ever felt something beyond fancying? Like truly caring for someone? What does that feel like?"

 **Sirius POV:** The smile faded from my face. Of all the things he could have asked me… he chose _that?_ I felt a fresh pang in my heart as I remembered _her._ Her smile, her eyes, the way she got annoyed at me even easier than Lily ever had. It had been almost seventeen years since I'd seen her last, but there wasn't one day that passed by that I didn't regret the decision that ended our whirlwind relationship.

"Sirius?" my godson called out to me, snatching me from my thoughts, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Erm, yes," I stuttered. "You just caught me off guard, Prongslet."

"Just tell him Sirius," Remus said encouragingly. "He asked you and he's old enough to understand. Besides, I haven't any stories to share."

"Really?" I retorted. "And what about you and Tonks?"

"There is _no_ me and Tonks," he argued.

"Tell me what?" Harry wondered. "What is he talking about, Sirius?"

I sighed. "Harry, Sirius was in love once," Remus told him. "I know it's hard to believe, but he was. Her name was Sarah Bridget. She was the only American girl at Hogwarts, and they loved each other very much."

"Well, what happened?"

"That's a long story," I cut in. "I doubt you want to hear it," I said, desperate to remove myself from the situation. I couldn't talk about this. I just couldn't.

"Try me."

Sighing, I looked up to the sky. _"You really do hate me, don't you, Prongs?"_ I thought bitterly. "Alright," I said finally. "It all started in the middle of our seventh year at Hogwarts…"

 **A/N: So from here on out the story will be told in a flashback of the Marauders seventh year, and will eventually go back to present day. It will all make sense in the end guys, promise! Review and tell me if you liked it, and I'll update as soon as possible! I love you all!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello there, darlings! I'm back with a new chapter, and our real story begins! It will occasionally switch out of italics where Harry asks a question or Remus interrupts Sirius but that's it! Oh and in case you haven't figured it out, this is mostly going to be in Sirius POV unless I specify differently at the beginning of a chapter! Thank you all for the favorites and to vov123456: I was overjoyed when you told me this made you cry, ahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I would never steal from Queen Rowling. Harry Potter (unfortunately) does not belong to me.**

 **October 10, 1977:**

 _"So it all started during our seventh year at Hogwarts, maybe about a month in. Your father, Moony, Wormtail and I were as care free as ever. We spent our days pulling pranks and having laughs, James had finally gotten himself a few dates with Lily and they were going steady, and we had given almost no thought to the fact that we would be out of Hogwarts and considered full-fledged adults by the wizarding community in just a few months; life was grand._

 _There was one day where I was walking the corridors alone, a rare occurrence really. James was taking a stroll through the grounds with Lily, Remus had holed himself up in the library working on some pretty heavy research for Binns' class, and there was_ no _way I was going to spend such a beautiful autumn day trapped in there, and Wormtail had gotten detention with Slughorn for the entire day after demolishing most of his classroom the day before._

 _So there I was, just passing through when I heard a group of students laughing hysterically. When I went to see what all the fuss was, I felt something inside me click into place, even if I didn't know it at the time. They were laughing at a pretty blonde girl, an American mind you, who had studied at America's wizarding school until her sixth year when her family moved to London. Naturally, they were making fun of her accent, and she'd begun to cry._

 _I felt awful for her, I out of anyone knew what it was like to be considered and outcast, even then, but I didn't step in. Looking back, it was a horrid and ungentlemanly thing to do on my part, but the Marauder's reputation was never one that was acquainted with being softhearted._

 _I'd noticed the girl many times before, her name was Sarah Bridget and she was a Gryffindor. There was immediately something different I'd seen in her, different from the other girls in the best way. There were times in the previous year when I'd catch myself staring at her, or feeling nervous in her presence and I didn't like it. I was never one to be nervous around the opposite sex, you see. So I attempted to squash her from my mind, dating other girls casually, but never sticking to the same one for very long. My attempt to rid her from my thoughts seemed to work until that day."_

Remus scoffed suddenly. "You mean you womanized girls _only_ to get her off your mind? It was always one of your main hobbies before we even knew her!"

I leaned over and smacked my longtime friend on the head. "Oh hush," I chided him. "Let me get on with my story."

" _Anyway, by the time the crowd had cleared, Sarah was slouched in a corner; tears were streaming down her face. I of course, saw this as an ample excuse to go talk to her. So I went over and sat down next to her._

 _'Hi," I'd grinned at her when she looked up. 'I'm-"_

 _'Sirius Black, I_ know," _she'd said angrily through her tears. "There's not a soul in this school who doesn't seem to know your name. So what do you want from me then? Am I sitting in_ your _corner or something?'_

 _She'd moved to get up and I'd yanked her back down. 'No,' I'd assured her laughing. 'No, I just wanted to see if you were alright.'_

 _'Why?' she asked slowly, as if she were trying to determine whether or not I wanted to trick her._

 _'Because I know what it's like to be somewhere where no one seems to like you.'_

 _Sarah laughed then. 'You? You're one of the most popular people in this school. Who wouldn't like you?'_

 _'My family,' I said bitterly, and that made her fall silent. 'My parents disowned me and I ran away from home. I'm the only one in my family to have ever been put in Gryffindor, and they didn't want a blood traitor as a son, so I ran. I live with my best mate now.'_

 _'Oh,' she said seeming truly shocked. And then she turned to look at me, her cool blue eyes appraising me for a moment, as if she were finally_ seeing _me. I wouldn't have admitted it back then, but it made my heart do a backflip. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed your life was perfect.'_

 _'Hey, we all make mistakes,' I told her gently, patting her on the shoulder, getting up and helping her to her feet along with me. 'And besides, life would be no fun for me if I was the carbon copy of what my parents wanted me to be. I like being my own person.'_

 _'Being your own person doesn't seem to work very well here,' she observed._

 _'If you're talking about your accent,' I smirked. 'Screw those guys. It's a little different from what we normally hear around here yeah, but I like it.'_

 _'Y-you do?' she had seemed surprised._

 _'Yeah,' and my smirk had widened. 'I think it's cute.'"_

I was broken out by Moony laughing his ass off. "What?" I demanded indignantly. "What are you going on about?"

"That was your big line," he gasped out through his laughter. "She never told me _that._ 'I think it's cute,'" he mimicked. "Really Padfoot, you were the ladies man and that was the _best_ you could come up with?"

"Oh shove off," I snarled. "It's not like you're any better when Tonks is around."

I smirked in victory as my best mate turned a new shade of red.

"So what'd you do then, Sirius?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, I walked away. But that doesn't mean the story's over."

"You walked away?" Harry demanded. "Wasn't she pissed at you?"

"Not in the long run, cub. And besides, I think she was too stunned that I was nice to be very irked by me."

"Sirius being nice is a rarity," Remus agreed and I glared at him.

"Would you like me to continue or no?" I said, annoyed as Remus attempted to squash his chuckles. Damn, I was in for one hell of a day if he was going to be around for the _whole_ story.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review to let me know how you like it, and if you wanna know what happens between Sirius and Sarah next! I'll be back soon everyone, I love you so very much!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello, lovelies! So, I'm very sorry I've been MIA for these past two months, but the entire month of August I had family in from out of town and then I started school so I have a very good excuse. This is about the third time that I've had to rewrite this, because the last two times my computer shut down and wiped out the document, so that is also why this is super late (In case you guys don't know my computer sucks above all things that suck). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next part of Sirius' story! PS, if there isn't a date at the top of the page, it means the story is being continued from the day mentioned in the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Marauders… I'd probably be happier than Neville when Alice gives him the empty bubblegum wrappers (yes I went there, deal with it).**

 **Sirius POV:** "So naturally Harry, I did the only thing it would have been natural for a seventeen year old Marauder such as myself to do," I said proudly.

"Which was?" my godson furrowed his eyebrows.

"He asked your father for advice," Moony cut in, chuckling. "What else would he have done? He was too scared to go talk to her!"

"Either shut up or get out," I growled at him, narrowing my eyes in his direction, to which he responded my smirking at me. "Anyway," I sighed impatiently. Honestly, when did Moony become this _annoying?_

 _After she was out of sight I found myself reeling, my heart was pounding in my chest. Never had I thought anyone but Prongs, Moony and Wormtail would understand my current predicament at home, but_ she _had._ Sarah.

 _My heart did backflips at the sound of her name in my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I was Sirius_ Black _for Merlin's sake! Never had I ever had trouble talking to girls, and I most definitely_ never _lost my breath just by thinking about them! Hell, the only person I'd ever truly known to get like that was…_

 _Merlin's beard, that's it!_ James! _Prongs would know how to explain what was going on with me, how I could quench it, or at least how I could get this girl's attention without sounding like a blithering idiot._

 _It had been maybe a couple of hours since he and Lily had left the castle, so he was probably back by now. I raced up the staircases and practically barked the password at the Fat Lady before bolting up the stairs and into our dormitory. Sure enough, Prongs was already back and staring at me as if I were a lunatic._

" _Where's the fire?" he demanded with wide eyes as he watched me try to catch my breath. "What, did you pull another prank on Snivelly and the rest of his gang? Am I going to have to save your arse again, Padfoot? Because I swear, if you get me in trouble with Lily_ one _more time I swear I'll-"_

" _Feed me to an angry dragon, yes, I know," I replied sharply. Then without any warning I felt my façade crumble, and my tone went from arrogant to agonized in the blink of an eye. "Look mate, I really need your help."_

" _So… I take it you_ didn't _play a prank on Snape then?" James clarified, eyebrows raised in earnest._

" _Wha- no, you prick! I'm not kidding I actually_ need _your help James, I'm dying here!"_

 _It was about then that he seemed to realize that I was serious and his brows furrowed and his forehead creased with concern. "Alright Padfoot, just calm down. Tell me what's going on."_

 _I gulped. This was the part that wouldn't be easy. Or that he wouldn't believe. Or both. "Okay…" I said finally, dragging the word out a bit. "So… I guess the only way for me to start this is… how did you figure out that you fancied Lily, mate?"_

 _He looked taken aback for a moment. "What do you need to know that for?"_

" _Just answer the question!"_

 _James was clearly mulling over his answer in his head before finally responding. "I just knew. There was no figuring it out. I knew."_

" _But how?" I pressed him, eager to see if he was going to provide me with an answer before I went into detail._

" _Honestly mate, I don't even know myself. Just… from the moment I saw her I knew there was something different about her. Immediately whenever she was around my palms would get sweaty and it would feel as though I was having a heart attack every time she came near me. I started noticing little things, like the way her hair would fall across her book when she poured over it, how white her smile was. There was no questioning, it was just_ there, _know what I mean."_

 _I had slowly nodded my head as I went through a mental check on the things James had said. Ever since Sarah had arrived at Hogwarts I'd found her intriguing because of the way she seemed no nonchalant about what people would say about her. Thinking back to my earlier conversation I remembered the other signs. Sweaty palms-check. Heart attack-check. I had noticed little things too, like the freckles that were ever so cutely splayed across her nose. Yup. I was a goner._

" _Hey, why do you wanna know anyway?" he wondered. "You've always told me I was completely whipped when it came to Lily."_

 _Well. Now or never I suppose. "Because," I gulped nervously, knowing I'd have to say it or I'd burst. "I think… I think I may be whipped over someone too."_

 _Prongs sat up a little straighter at that and his eyes bulged. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, suddenly becoming excited. "Who is she?"_

" _Sarah Bridget, mate. The American girl in our year." I was still nervous as hell as I waited for his response._

" _Are you serious?"_

 _Too shaken to even respond to the pun, I nodded. "One hundred percent. I've always thought she was so amazing ever since she moved here. I always meant to talk to her but I could never work up the nerve, and you know that_ never _happens to me. We just talked for the first time a few minutes ago and it was like I lost my breath and made a total fool of myself I couldn't help myself and I don't know what's wrong with me, mate I just don't know."_

 _He grinned. "It means you fancy her, Padfoot. Not just a fleeting fancy either, because I feel the same way about Lily and I know that won't change."_

 _I was stunned silent. Me of all people, getting caught up in fancying some random girl. Who would have thought?_

 _But she wasn't just some random girl. She was smart and kind and beautiful and so much more. All I had to do was somehow make her fancy me back._

" _So what do I do now?" I wondered, feeling truly lost._

" _Simple. Get to know her a tad, maybe offer her lunch at The Three Broomsticks and hope she says yes."_

" _And if I can't even get a word out?" I inquired._

" _We'll work on that. Lily can help too, she loves Sarah."_

 _I nodded, feeling only slightly reassured. "Just do me a favor, alright?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Don't tell Moony or Wormtail until I've actually_ got _the date. I don't need their jokes to worry me anymore than I already am._

 _He let out a loud laugh at that. "Sounds like a plan," and then we shook hands._

 **A/N: Well there you have it! We'll briefly touch on the present day next chapter if anyone wants to know. OH and as for my updating schedule, obviously school complicates things so I'm going to go ahead and roughly promise you guys at least one chapter every two weeks! Sound good? Anyway, remember that reviews, good or bad, are my fuel, so leave me those! I love you all!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been almost a year, and I am SO BEYOND SORRY, but I've just had an awful year and I would so appreciate some extra love and internet hugs, because I just lost my way and couldn't seem to write for the longest time. This is my safe haven and I am so grateful I have you all to come back to. You are all often what keeps me going, and if it wasn't clear already, I love you all so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned the Marauders.**

 **Sirius POV:** "So did you talk to her?" my godson inquired anxiously. "What happened?"

"Oh sure, I talked to her plenty," I boasted, a smirk prominent on my face. "That first conversation resulted in the two of us deciding to eventually marry and produce mini Sirius' in the near future."

"Okay that is _not_ what happened," Moony rolled his eyes at me.

"And if it were," Harry interjected. "I wouldn't want to know."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Alright, so maybe that's not _exactly_ what happened, but it was along those lines, I swear!"

 **October 11, 1977:**

 _I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. Granted, I don't remember sleeping all that much. I was far too nervous to sleep. Majority of the night I'd spent lying awake and thinking about her, wishing I could hold her while she slept, wondering what scent her hair took on when it was just…_ her. _The deepest parts of my brain were screaming at me to shove off and push these feelings away. I was Sirius_ fucking _Black for Merlin's sake! I never go gaga over girls, why is this so different?_

 _Before I could provide my subconscious with an answer I felt someone standing over me. Turning over, I wasn't surprised to see that it was Prongs, a shit-eating grin ever present on his face. "So," he said, his voice almost mockingly-casual. "Get any sleep last night?"_

 _"_ _Bugger off," I grumbled, he already knew the answer to that; he was enjoying it._

 _"_ _Hey now," he held his hands up in surrender. "I spent_ years _being tormented by you on account of Lily, it's finally my turn, mate. Don't you dare take that away from me."_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Don't get too used to it. For all we both know I've contracted some illness and these feelings will all be gone by the end of the week."_

 _"_ _Right," Prongs snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's what everyone says. That's what I said about Lily by the beginning of Second Year. Five years later and I'm still head over heels. Hell, in a matter of five more we could very well be standing at yours and Sarah's wedding."_

 _"_ _Oh, relax will you?! We have to be sure she'll even say yes to going out with me before we can start talking wedding details."_

 _At that we both stopped dead. "Did I really just-"_

 _"_ _Yeah you did," his eyes were wide._

 _"_ _Wow," I smacked myself on the forehead. "Maybe this shit_ is _real."_

 _"_ _I'm telling you mate, it is. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be panting like a bitch in heat."_

 _"_ _Nice one," I narrowed my eyes._

 _"_ _I try," he smirked. "Anyways, let's get down to the Great Hall before the boys wake up. I assume you don't want an audience."_

 _"_ _No actually, I would_ love _having the three of you around to tear the mickey out of me while I try to spit out two words to the girl of my dreams. Hell, I'm not even certain I want_ you _there, Prongs."_

" _Oh is that so?" he smirked at me. "In that case, I really don't have to be, mate. As a matter of fact, I have a lovely girlfriend back upstairs who would certainly love it if I went back to escort her to breakfast this morning."_

 _He feigned turning around but before I could realize the joke I had taken hold of his arm and gasped "Don't you dare leave me alone back there, Potter!"_

"Oh, you never mentioned this," Remus chuckled heartily and slapped Harry on the back. "Well then Harry, it looks like dear Sirius isn't quite the seasoned ladies' man he's made himself up to be."

"Watch it," I warned the both of them, narrowing my eyes and pointing my finger. "And don't you act all high and mighty, Moony. At least I was seventeen years old in this story. You're thirty-five bloody years old and you still go red as a tomato whenever you lay eyes on my cousin's daughter- oh and look! There it is again! Are you sure we won't have to pick you up at the vegetable garden this full moon?"

This shut Remus right up while my godson now seemed seconds away from rolling onto the floor. Sirius and I shared a reminiscent and loving glance watching the boy, probably both remembering how James used to do the exact same thing after a particularly witty comeback. The boy was so much like his father it was often painful to watch, no matter how much I loved him.

Once he'd finally calmed down he took a deep breath and said "Alright then, go on now."

"Sure you won't die of laughter again?" I joked.

"Shove off and get on with it," he replied cheekily.

 _James turned around and grinned with me, punching me on the shoulder. "Ah, I would never leave you Padfoot, you're my best mate. Just promise me that Sarah can third wheel all our dates, alright?"_

 _I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, Prongs. Just be glad I may not have to join you and Lily and Madam Puddifoot's this year._

 _Finally, we ascended on the Great Hall and because it was early, it was still mostly empty. There was only one person sitting at the Gryffindor table, and she had her nose in a book. Adorable, as always. It was Sarah._

 _Suddenly, I felt my heart drop from my chest into my shoes and I whipped around. "Prongs, I can't do this! I mean, look, my palms are all sweaty and I don't want to ask her out with sweaty palms, now do I? No, absolutely not, so let's just go back up to the common room and-"_

 _"_ _And nothing," he cut me off calmly, looking clearly amused. "You're going to go over there and you're going to ask out Sarah Bridget. And if anything goes wrong, it's her loss mate, but nothing will go wrong, and you want to know how I know?"_

 _I raised one eyebrow in response, daring him to contradict me._

 _"_ _Because you are_ Sirius Black. _You can do anything, including ask out your dream girl. Now get in there and do it!"_

 _"_ _Yeah," I agreed, a slow smile spreading across my face. "Yeah, you're right, I can do this!"_

 _"_ _Yes you can," James agreed nodding his head proudly. "Get over there, Padfoot!"_

 _"_ _Okay," I said, shaking out my hands as though I was getting ready to grip my broom before a big Quidditch match. "I can do this… but first give me a push over there, won't you Prongs?"_

 _The smile was wiped from his face and he rolled his eyes grabbing me roughly on the arm. "Oh come on then," he grumbled right up until we stood directly behind Sarah._

 _Before we could announce our presence, she turned around as if she sensed it. "Um… hi?" she said, making it sound more like a question then a greeting. Her eyes were trained on me, rather nervously I might add. Her pale cheeks pink underneath the lights._

 _"_ _Yeah, hi Sarah," James said nonchalantly. "I know it's rather abrupt but Sirius here would really like to ask you something, isn't that right, Sirius?"_

 _"_ _Oh, um, y-yes," I stuttered. "I was just um, I was just curious if- if um, you maybe wanted to uhh... I guess what I'm trying to say is… willyougooutwithme?"_

 _Internally, I cringed. I knew I sounded like a total arse. No wonder it was taking her so long to respond._

 _Finally, I heard: "I'm sorry Sirius you spoke too fast, what was it you wanted to ask me?"_

Idiot, Idiot, idiot! _I scolded myself. Of_ course _you were talking too fast, she's too sweet to take that long to answer anyone._

 _"_ _Oh, sorry," I finally manaed to force out. "I was just wondering if maybe you'd… like to grab a butterbeer with me… sometime? Maybe a Hogsmeade weekend? If you're not already preoccupied of course!" I added hastily._

 _"_ _Grab a butterbeer," she repeated blankly, and then realization hit her. "You mean like on a date?"_

 _"_ _Unless you don't want it to be one!" I promised hurriedly, I didn't care, I just wanted to spend time with her._

 _Her cheeks turned that gorgeous shade of pink again and she smiled a small, soft smile. "No, that's okay. A date would be perfectly fine with me."_

 **A/N: And of course he finally did it! I promise I'll be back soon, sooner than last time for sure! Remember to leave a review and send Internet hugs. Love you guys!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


End file.
